Treachery and Lies
by Koolaidkiller
Summary: Woo! Second fanfic! I suck at summaries... Zim has been missing from skool for days and Dib is starting to become concerned. When he finds the alien in his base, Dib starts to feel... differently about Zim.
1. Chapter 1

Dib membrane sat in the horrible place he had to call a classroom as his teacher droned on about something nobody cared about. His mind had begun to wander and he found himself thinking about a certain arch enemy.

He recalled all the past fights the two had had before and began to wonder why he had fought so hard to protect a race that thought he was insane. But he didnt dwell on it for long.

Come to think of it, he hadn't seen the green boy in days. Dib decided he would see for himself what was happening after skool.

When the final bell rang to signal the end of the skool day, Dib grabbed his stuff and sprinted to his arch-enemy's base and home. Throughout the day, he had become increasingly worried. If Zim wasn't at skool, then he could finally be trying to take over the world- but not in the sucky ways he usually did.

When the boy reached the base, everything was completely silent. Normally, he would at least hear the sound of GIR watching the Scary Monkey show or Zim yelling at some random thing, but there was not a single sound. Dib could tell there was an odd aura surrounding the entire house. He swallowed thickly and started the walk to the alien's house, his mind yelling at him for coming here.

He stalled when he made it to where the lawn gnomes sat, the gnomes not even acknowledging his presence. '_Something is seriously wrong,'_ he thought. As he made it up to the door, he put his ear up to it to see if he could hear anything coming from inside. After a minute or so of listening, his ears picked up the sound of a slight sobbing noise, one that would come from a child.

He slowly opened up the door and poked his head in. All he could see was darkness, so he reached for the light switch. When he flipped it, scattered on the floor were random pieces of Irken machinery, blueprints, and snacks. Dib slowly walked in and closed the door behind him and continued to listen for the crying noise. It seemed to grow louder as he approached the couch.

He peeked behind the couch to see GIR curled up into a little ball with his head on his knees, sobbing. Dib knelt down so he could get a better look at the insane little robot. GIR looked up at the boy with 'tears' in his now grey eyes. He lunged at Dib, grabbing onto him and burying his head in his chest as if he would leave him alone.

Dib was startled at first, but hugged the robot back. "GIR... What happened here? Where's Zim?"

GIR took a few seconds to answer, but when he did he said, "Master... He's broken... Can you fix him Mary?" The boy was now extremely confused after the robot's words.

"GIR, where is Zim?" Dib picked GIR off his chest and held him up by his sides as he waited for another answer.

"Master's in the lab... He's all sad and stuff. He left me up here after the Tallest called him... Please help my master Mary!" GIR broke down again as Dib set him on the couch to go look for Zim.

He walked into the kitchen and onto the garbage can that led to the lower part of Zim's base. When he stepped into the elevator, he couldn't help but feel remorse for both Zim and GIR. A place that was once filled with life was now reduced to trash and sobbing robots.

The elevator lowered down to the base and the door opened. The only thing Dib saw was the large monitor buzzing with static and illuminating the floor with various trash scattered around. '_What the hell is going on here?!'_ questioned the boy. He walked over to the monitor and saw the calls list. The last one on there was dated 3 days ago, around the time he last saw Zim.

He clicked on it and it played back the entire call. Zim's leaders popped up on the screen with irritated looks on their faces.

"Zim,we are really getting tired of your constant calls," said the red one. "Are you really so stupid that you couldn't even see that your whole 'mission' was a lie? We only sent you there because we wanted to get rid of you."

"And because we hated you and wanted to see you explode!" added the purple one. "So just stop calling us Zim. From now on you are banished from all Irken territory." The call then cut out. Dib was so astonished at the fact that the entire time his enemy had been here, this whole time, was a lie.

The boy gathered his thoughts once more and began his search for the alien. He searched around the base and almost killed himself on all the random things strewn across the floor. After 20 minutes of looking, he slipped on something wet near a large lump laying near the back of the lab.

He picked himself off the floor and looked to see the Irken laying on his side on the floor, naked, and surrounded by a pool of his own blood. Dib suddenly felt sick to his stomach as he looked at the horrifying sight before him.

"Z-Zim? What the hell..." Dib slowly picked himself off the floor and crawled over to his wounded enemy. He turned him onto his back and looked him over. Zim had a large gash near where his left eyebrow would be going to his temple, a small stream of light pink blood coming from the corner of his mouth, and bruises all around his body.

Dib started to lightly shake him as if he were only asleep, but to no avail. He then gently picked him up and set him on a nearby table and looked up towards the computer.

"Computer, what happened to Zim? Why is all this stuff all over the place?" The computer stayed silent, and when it didn't speak up, Dib sighed annoyedly. He knew he had to do something to wake the unconscious Irken, he just didn't know what.

After a little debating, he decided to carry Zim to his private quarters and wait for him to wake up. He quickly found the room, set Zim down on the bed, and lied down near the Irken without bothering to look for a light source. Dib turned onto his side so he could see the small green boy better.

He began to consider what could have possibly happened and why this place looked like total hell. One of those possibilities was that the Irked could've gone insane and destroyed everything, including his clothes.

As he continued to look at the unconscious alien, he began to wonder why he had even bothered to waste his time to come here and rescue someone who hated him and tried to kill him almost every day for the past 5 years. The more he thought of it, the more confused he made himself.

He came to the conclusion that he might have began to care for the Irken, them trying to kill eachother or not. Technically, Zim was the only reason for Dib living. He was the only one who actually acknowledged his existence. Even his own father ignored him.

He had always been considered crazy, and even with just one person (or alien) who bothered to dedicate some of thier time to him was nice in a way. He smiled slightly as he started to drift off.


	2. Chapter 2

About 2 hours later, Dib started to awaken. He saw he was still next to the unconscious Irken and started to contemplate ways to get him to wake up. He didnt know how long he had been knocked out, so there was another obstacle to overcome.

He got up and started looking for a light switch, and after a little searching, he found one and switched it on. The first thing he saw was all of the Irken technology beaten, burned, or just plain blown up.

Dib decided to worry about all that after he had awoken Zim. He approached the unconscious Irken and wondered if something in his PAK could help him. He turned him over so he could better reach the PAK on his back and started pushing random things.

He hit one of the pink discs and various weaponry came out. After quickly moving aside, he pushed another one. This time, a whole fridge's worth of snacks came squirting out. He then hit the last disc and crossed his fingers on the opposite hand.

What popped out this time was a PAK repair kit. Unfortunately, all the writing was in Irken. Dib groaned irritatedly as he called for the computer once again.

"Computer, I need you to translate these words into English for me if you want me to save your master. Are you going to help me out or not?"

After a moment, a nearby port in the wall opened up to reveal a scanner. It scanned the writing that was there. It retreated back into the wall and the translated script was ready to read.

After about an hour of figuring out how to fix Zim's PAK, Dib was done repairing it. He stepped away from the Irken and waited to see if it worked. A moment later, Dib heard a slight beeping noise. Zim's eyes blinked slightly open as he awoke. Dib saw this slight change in movement in the other and stepped closer to the Irken.

"Wh... Where am I?" Zim sat up slightly on his elbows and took another look around his surroundings. One of the first things he saw was Dib looking at him curiously. "Dib? In my base?! What are you doing here? What's going on?"

Dib was a bit surprised at Zim's sudden outburst and the fact that he hasn't remembered anything from that call.

"Zim! You're awake! I'm here because you weren't at skool, and so i got worried and came over here. I don't really know what happened other than what I saw on that video call. And when I found you you were knocked out and naked..."

Zim was really confused as to what happened until he heard the part about the video call. He sighed and turned his head away from the Dib-human. Dib gave the Irken a confused look at his sudden behavior.

"Zim? Are you ok?" he asked. The only answer he got was a very quiet 'no'. The human felt a slight pang in his chest as he stepped a little closer to his enemy. He raised a hand to put gently on Zim's bare shoulder and turned him so he could see his face better.

"Zim, what happened?" Dib gave the alien a stern look as he said that. Zim's eyes then started to tear up as he brought his gaze up to meet the humans. He then suddenly grabbed Dib in a close hug as he cried on his shoulder, staining his trench coat a light pink color.

Dib was startled at first, but after a while he had in and hugged the Irken back. He gently rubbed his back with comforting touches as Zim sobbed.

After a while Zim calmed down and let go of Dib. He gave a few final sniffs as he opened his eyes and looked at the other. "T-the tallest... They banished m-me... I was j-just a joke to them... I'm a f-failure... Can't even take over t-this stupid planet... They s-sent some other Irkens t-to destroy all m-means of communication with the m-massive and all other Irken equipment... They would've k-killed me but they saw me as a w-waste of time... And they t-took my invader uniform." He finished his last sentence with a choked sob as he broke down all over again.

Dib stepped away as soon as the Irken let him go. He couldn't help feeling bad for Zim as he told his story. Once again he approached the Irken, only going by impulse. He lifted the other's chin up so he would have to look him in the eye.

"You are not a failure. You're the one who built this base! The one who helped me that one time with the bologna incident! You are the one who actually notices me and doesn't just ignore me and call me insane! You, Zim, are my reason... for... living."

Every word the human said made Zim's squeedley-spooch feel weird and tingly. He had no idea what that meant, or why the Dib had come to his base in the first place, but what he did know was that he was right.

The Irken sniffed a little and mulled the words over before he said, "Dib... why're you... helping me...?" He spoke very quietly; he doubted the other could hear him at all.

Dib thought about why he really was here and why he was spending his time at his sworn enemy's base instead of doing something productive like chasing a vampire. He opened his mouth as if he were to say something, but before he could get a word out, GIR came crashing through the ceiling.

"Master! You're fixed yay! I made you some bacon waffles!" GIR threw some waffles at Zim while Dib stood back and watched the show. He lightly chuckled as he saw Zim yelling things like 'how did you find me?' and 'why is there soap in the waffles?' The human then spoke up saying, "Well Zim, it looks like you're busy so I'm gonna take off now. Have fun with your... bacon waffles, or whatever." He turned to leave when he was pulled back by none other than Zim.

"Not so fast, Dib-human," he said in a slightly husky tone. "You still have to tell me why you're here and why you helped me." He finished his statement with a slight smirk that made Dib blush for unknown reasons. He swallowed thickly and averted his gaze to the robot who was eating waffles on the floor nearby.

"W-well... I told you, I was worried about you, with you not being at school for a few days... And I helped you because... cause... I... L-like you more than I should..." He thought that was a good enough excuse as to why he helped the person who tried to kill him almost every day.

Zim smirked even more at Dib's last sentence. "Well, Dib... I don't think that's a good enough reason. Tell me, how much do you 'like' me?"

'Damn, he's gonna make me say it isn't he?' Thought Dib. His cheeks turned more red then they were before, and took a step back before raising his gaze to meet the alien's and finally saying, "Why should I tell you?"

Zim took a step forward as he replied, "Because I want to know. Who knows, something good can come out of it."

The human hesitated for a while, not knowing if this was a trick or not. After some time had passed, he lowered his gaze and stuttered, "...I lo... I th-think I l-love... You..."

He started to back away and blush, thinking in the back of his mind Zim was going to kill him for saying that. He looked back up to the Irken, looking for a reaction. All he got was a slight confused look from the other.

"W-what? You wanted t-to know... So I t-told you!" Dib didn't mean to sound so harsh, but at the moment he was very nervous about what Zim would to to him. He gave a sigh and started to leave the room, feeling rejected.

After making it to the doorway, he put his hand on the frame and looked back at the alien. He was still standing there with his head turned to the side and one eye slightly narrowed. Dib then made his way out and left Zim's base.


End file.
